


Slow on the Uptake

by tillyenna



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Chat Logs, Fluff, M/M, dumb hockey boys in love, everyone knows they're dating except them, idiots to boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillyenna/pseuds/tillyenna
Summary: The Flyers GM and his wife sent flowers to all of the WAGS when the boys moved into the bubble, and my brain went "what if they also sent them to Patty because they thought that he was Teeks' other half".... and this lil fic happened
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 57
Kudos: 521





	Slow on the Uptake

Patty opens the door, to the massive delivery box on the door step – he hasn’t ordered anything but it’s got his name on, so he drags it inside. It’s not super heavy, and when he opens it, there’s a massive bunch of flowers inside – like a fancy bunch, there’s a word for that, but he can’t remember what it is. He’s never been given a massive bunch of flowers before, and he wonders who it is, but there’s a card attached, so he opens it up to have a look.

“Nolan,” The attached card reads, “Thanks for your part in helping us get to the playoffs. Chuck & Rhonda Fletcher.”

Chuck is their GM, he knows that – Rhonda is his wife, he’s met her once or twice, the question he really wants to know is why they’re sending him flowers, and why they think he helped the team get to the playoffs, because honestly, all he did was lie in bed for damn near a year and cry about his head, which wasn’t exactly helping.

He takes a picture, and sends it to the groupchat, because maybe one of them will know what the fuck is going on. The picture is just accompanied by a bunch of question marks, because honestly, what the fuck.

The responses come in pretty quick, teeks of course is first

**TK: Awwww that’s adorbs. Chuck and Rhonda appreciate you**

Weirdly, it’s Nate Thompson who’s next.

**Tommy: Wait, what?**

**Tommy: Mrs T got one, why did you get one?**

**Brauner: My Mrs got one also**

Unsurprisingly, Haysie takes that moment to chime in

**Haysie: DO THEY THINK THAT PATSO IS A WAG?**

**Claude: I think they might. Ryanne got some with that exact message.**

**Patty: wtf**

Nolan just stares at his phone, the headache that’s starting isn’t a migraine one, it’s just one of confusion – and trust him, he knows the difference now.

**Claude: I mean, you did bring TK as your date to my wedding.**

Which, actually, that doesn’t mean anything, because TK and Nolan just go to stuff together because they’re both single and they hate going to stuff alone.

**Haysie: You bring TK as your date to everything.**

Nolan rolls his eyes, he doesn’t even feel like responding to that. Bros go as bro dates to stuff all the time, it’s not weird, and it doesn’t make him a WAG. That is, of course, until Carter pipes up.

**Hartsy: Wait…**

**Hartsy: Are you and TK not dating??**

**Teeks: LMAO**

**Teeks: NO**

**Teeks: Like, dgmr, Patso is the light of my fucking life and I love him and all.**

**Teeks: But we don’t bone.**

**Patty: ^**

He doesn’t even feel like responding, because honestly, Carter’s so fucking clueless sometimes, but then it gets worse.

**Haysie: don’t worry my lil baby hartsy, I thought they were a thing at first too.**

**Claude: yeah, I had to tell Ryanne three times they weren’t dating before she belived me.**

Which, fucking Rude as far as Patty’s concerned. Capital R Rude. Because it’s pretty fucking obvious that he and TK aren’t dating they don’t do dating stuff.

He gives up, and calls Teeks.

“Why does everyone think we’re dating?”

“You’re on speakerphone bud.” He can hear Travis’ grin in his voice “We’re bored and waiting on the bus to be allowed into the hotel.”

“Fucksake.” Nolan rolls his eyes, “Why do you all think we’re dating.”

“You go on dinners together, just the two of you.” Hartsy points out.

“Like, we have to eat.” Travis rebukes him before Nolan can even get a word in.

“And you have sleepovers,” Sanny’s voice is louder than Hartsy’s, so he’s probably sat next to TK again.

“Ok, first of all,” Teeks is straight back in with the argument, “It’s not sleepovers, because that implies we plan it and it’s not just me passing out at patso’s house because I can’t be fucked to drive home.”

Nolan can picture him waving his hands about and listing off the points on his fingers.

“Secondly, even if we were having sleepovers, Haysie stole my roommate and I miss him, so like, whatever.”

“That’s not…” Claude starts, “I don’t think that’s roomates.”

“Thirdly,” Teeks continues, ignoring his captain, “Sometimes Pats needs like help washing his hair or getting dressed and stuff because of his headfuck, so like, I’m just a good buddy.”

Nolan winces, because honestly, he’d rather the entire team didn’t know about that, but it is kind of the point, like Teeks is his best friend, and they just hang out a lot, probably more than with other guys because of Nolan’s head.

“That’s not buddies,” Sanny mutters.

“Yeah,” Haysie chimes in, “Like, I live with Patso, and I don’t wash his fucking hair.”

“And it shows.” Teeks says pointedly, “It fucking shows. You’re salty because I’m a better bro than you are.”

“You guys are kind of dating though,” Carter says, “Like, you’re more dating than I’ve been with some of my ex’s.”

“That’s because you’re a child,” TK chirps him, “And thus your dating experience was like, holding hands or whatever.”

“We don’t hold hands.” Nolan feels the need to point out.

“Except for scary movies.” Travis adds, because he’s a fucking dick. He’s right, but that’s not the point, “And like, bad head times, but they clearly don’t count.”

“You’re dating.” Haysie concludes, “Like, you sleep in the same bed.”

“I’m not gonna sleep on the couch!” Travis yells.

Haysie comes straight back with “You realise I have other spare rooms.”

That makes both Travis and Nolan pause for a moment, because sure they know that there are other spare rooms, but that’s effort, plus it’s nice being able to just fall asleep in the middle of chatting with each other. And teeks is hella cuddly anyway, so it’s not like he’d enjoy sleeping in a separate room.

“I like cuddles.” Travis’s pout is audible.

Patty looks down at the card in his hand. “Trav,” he says quietly, “Take me off speaker a sec.”

There’s jeers from the other boys, but they quiet as Travis clearly switches back off speaker phone and puts the phone to his ear, “You ok Pats?”

“Are we dating Trav?” It’s easier to just get it out.

“No!” Travis laughs, and then the laughter fades a little, “I mean… I don’t think so?” He’s thinking so loudly Nolan can practically hear it down the phone call. Then Travis adds a little quieter than before, “Not intentionally?”

“Oh.” Patty doesn’t think, the next question just comes out, “Think we should?”

Travis snorts, “Apparently we already are bud.”

“Make it official then.” Nolan rolls his eyes, “Like, whatever.”

“Sweet,” Travis is clearly grinning, his voice easy and chilled. “Like, we have to get off the bus now, but I’ll call you when I’m in my room.”

“Okay,” Nolan should feel weird about this, but he doesn’t. “Love you.”

Travis doesn’t even hesitate “Love you too bud.” He says easily, before hanging up the phone.

Nolan snaps another pic of the flowers and sends it to Ryanne.

**Nolan: Apparently I’m a WAG now.**

She replies back pretty quickly for someone with a small child.

**Ryanne: Shit. You need me to have a word with Rhonda? I can explain to her.**

**Nolan: Nah. I mean. TK and I just decided to date anyways. Saves the awkwardness.**

A few moments later, Ryanne’s added him to a group chat, and he grins when he realises it’s the group chat that all of the wives and girlfriends are in.

**Ryanne: Hey Patty. Girls, TK and Patty got their heads out of their asses about each other. So we get a Nolan now!**

**Patty: ‘sup.**

Travis doesn’t call him back for another hour, but it’s a face time when he does.

“Hey WAG,” Travis smirks at him.

“Fuck off.” Patty tries not to grin back, it’s always hardest when it’s Trav though.

“So, we’re a couple now. Yeah?”

Patty shrugs, feeling nervous about it for the first time, “Sorry if I sprung that on you bud.”

“Sorry for apparently not noticing we were already dating.” Travis shoots straight back.

“I mean, I didn’t either.” Nolan blushes, “So, like, we’re even or whatever.”

“Sweet.” Travis grins, easy and relaxed before leaning back against his headboard, “So, we can totes have phone sex now yeah?”

“Fuck off,” Nolan rolls his eyes, “It’s like, the middle of the day, and I’m on my couch.”

“Later then.” Travis grins.

“Fine.” It’s easy, to sit and listen to Travis telling him about his day, the journey, giving him a little tour of the room, easy and familiar.

“I miss you though,” Travis tells him.

“Ditto.” Nolan shrugs, “Like, it’s kind of not cool how much I miss you.”

“It’s lame as fuck, but I kind of just want to watch some crap on the telly with you and cuddle a bit.” It’s not lame, and Nolan knows it’s Trav’s favourite thing to do.

“Trav,” He breathes softly, “We are so dating.”

“Hundo.” Travis grins.

“You told the guys yeah?”

Travis lets out a laugh, startled and bright, “Apparently my face told the guys.” He rolls over on his bed, “Also check this out.” He moves the screen so Patty can see the pictures that had been placed on his bedside table. It’s two pictures, on of TK with his family, and one of TK with Patty, the nice one from Ryanne and Claude’s wedding. “So, turns out all the guys got pictures of their girlfriends or whatever, and I get pictures of you.”

“Don’t even front,” Patty chirps, “You love it.”

Travis just hums in agreement, “Love you.” He corrects, “And like, apparently I didn’t even know it.”

Nolan gives out a laugh, “It’s a good thing we’ve got hockey bud,” he says with a grin, “We clearly don’t have the brains for anything else.”

“I’m not thick,” Travis protests, “Just…”

Nolan grins at him down the phone, teasing and full of love “A bit slow?”

Travis snorts, “Apparently we both are."


End file.
